Una razón mas para volver
by Mac Sato
Summary: Cuando uno ama y es correspondido no encuentra mas razones para volver ya que tiene una tan grande que las demás solo impulsan a regresar One-shot korrasami, he vuelto (otra vez)


Actualice temprano y subí un one-shot día? Algo raro sucede jajaja na solo estaba con ganas de escribir acá les dejó esto que se me ocurrió " _una razón mas para volver" espero les guste ,no olviden dejar sus comentarios si les gusto ponerme en favoritos para que les llegue una notificación cuando actualice o suba un nuevo fic_

 _Declaración: los personajes no me ppertenecen la historia si_

 _No olviden pasar por mi perfil y leer alguno de mis otros fic por si les gustan saludos a todos_

Era de noche faltaba poco para el ataque de kuvira no podía dormir mi mente vagaba ¿que pasa si me derrota? ¿que pasa si no vuelvo? soy el avatar pero estoy asustada también soy humana tengo miedo, siento amo... Amo, amar me había olvidado completo de eso tal vez antes de irme a enfrentar a kuvira debía hablar con alguien por si no volvia , estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percate que alguien había llegado a mi lado

-¿cómo estas korra?- me preguntaba sin mirarme Asami

-estoy bien, un poco nerviosa pero bien

-estas segura, tu sabes que si tienes que hablar algo puedes hacerlo conmigo yo siempre te escuchare- se giro y puso su mano en mi hombro

\- tengo miedo Asami - le dije mmirandola a los ojos- tengo mucho miedo, que pasa si no vuelvo que pasa si kuvira logra vencerme, ya no soy el avatar que solía ser

\- tal vez no seas el avatar que solías ser pero si eres muy fuerte yo se que podrás derrotarla se que volverás ya veras- me decía con animo en su voz

-Si soy fuerte pero no tanto como para vencerla perdí mi conexión con mis vidas pasadas soy solo yo

-cuando te enfrentaste al loto rojo solo fuiste tu no tus vidas pasadas solo tu eres muy fuerte y podrás contra todo

-aun así tengo miedo- di una vuelta y abraze a Asami para poder relajarme y ttomar valor para decirle lo que sentía

-se que puedes tener miedo y yo también lo tengo no soportaría perderte no podria ... Korra yo... Te amo - me dijo abrazandome fuertemente

\- Asami yo... Yo también te amo y tengo miedo de no volver y no poder verte otra vez- dije esto ultimo llorando en los brazos de Asami

-tranquila se que volveras- levanto mi rostro y me dio un dulce beso, no había notado que estaba ella estaba llorando hasta que sentí su rostro humedo- me debras algo y tendrás que volver y sin excusas

\- y que seria lo que te deberia- pregunte soltando una leve risa

-una cita debes volver para que tengamos una cita así que debes volver- volvió a besarme esta vez el beso duro mas fue un beso tierno y casto que demostraba amor y ternura

\- tengo una gran motivación para volver - nos quedamos abrazadas sin decir nada solo disfrutando la compañía de la otra contemplando el mar desde el templo del aire

-korra deberías ir a descansar mañana sera un largo día

-si tienes razón debo estar bien para derrotar a kuvira- un ultimo beso antes de partir a luchar contra la gran unificadora - te amo Asami

-yo también te amo korra...

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tres semanas después del ataque de kuvira..._

Llego el momento jamas en mi vida había estado tan nerviosa había ido de vacaciones con Asami al mundo espiritual que me pasaba ahora solo cumpliría lo que le debía y prometí antes de enfrentarme a kuvira. Llegue a la gran mansión Sato y toque la puerta abrió la puerta el mayordomo y me hizo pasar, me senté a esperar a Asami estaba nerviosa de pronto llego llena de aceite con su traje de trabajo se sorprendió al verme ahí

-korra sucede algo que haces aqui- decía esto mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba un corto beso en los labios

-no sucede nada solo venia a pagarte algo que te debía

-¿algo... Que me debías?

-si- digo colocando mis manos en mi espalda y bbalanceandome sobre mis talones - no se si recordaras pero la noche anterior al ataque de kuvira tu me dijiste que te debería algo y aquí estoy para pagartelo

-a si no recordaba muy bien pero creo que era una cita ¿no?

-si era una cita así que me eestaba preguntando si usted señorita Sato quisiera salir a una cita con esta humilde linda, atractiva, divertida, inteligente y sensual avatar- Asami soltó una leve risita

\- pues no lo se no lo se tendría que pensarlo- se dio media vuelta dándome la espalda aproveche y me abalance sobre ella y la abrace y comencé a besar

-como es eso que tendrías que pensarlo necesitas algún incentivo para salir la gran avatar- ella no paraba de reír ya que también comencé a hacerle cosquillas

-ya... Jajaja ya basta korra iré contigo pero deja de hacerme cosquillas

-bueno bueno pero no te soltaré

-No te pedí que me soltarás solo que dejaras de hacerme cosquillas

-sabes que te amo 'sami

-y tu sabes que te amo pero tengo una duda

-si dime cual es

-¿Nosotras que somos? - en ese momento solté a Asami y quede de frente a ella la mire a los ojos tome su cintura y la acerque a mi

-Asami Sato tu quisieras ser mi novia-asami me miro con mucha ternura me dio un beso y puso su frente contra la mía

-por supuesto que si mi dulce Avatar...


End file.
